High School Of The Dead: Severed Limbs
by J.Geathers
Summary: A story that falls parallel to the events that take place in the original manga. Asami Hironori is faced with an epidemic that he never experienced before. Along the way he and his friends from Fujimi High School try to find a way to escape this horror.


_**Prologue**_ :

I ran as fast as I could from that place. I ran as fast as my sports sneakers could take me. What I just witnessed was an abomination. What I just witnessed was an atrocity to all of mankind. What I just witnessed was an event that could change life as I knew it. Falling to the ground after what seemed like hours, I fell to the gravel and vomited. My head was finally starting to spin as I finally began to come to grips with what just took place inside my very own home. Wiping my mouth, I flipped myself over and sat against the alley wall. I rarely went to high school because I was always at home helping my mother. She has a cigarette addiction and needs order. I guess it's heredity or some shit because I smoke every once in awhile. It takes the edge of things, I guess. Man, I could really use a cig right now. My dad works as a mechanic. Why he stays with her, I have no idea. We are not poor, but we survive off what we can. My dad had come home feeling sick. He was wrapped in bandages. My mom was thrilled and asked him frighteningly what had happened. I guess my dad lied and said that he got hurt on the job. I remembered it so very clearly. He sat on the sofa next to my mom and began to groan and moan. The next thing I knew, I heard a scream. Running out of my room, I observed one of the most disgusting things I have ever seen. My dad was eating my mother.

"DAD! Stop!" I exclaimed.

I kicked him in the head and watched as he fell off my mother.

"What in the hell?" I thought as I observed my mother's lifeless body.

My mother was dead? It all happened so fast. What took place just a few minutes ago? Zombies are not real. What in the world was going on? I could feel tears welling in my eyes and those emotions immediately turned into anger. I was normally a chill person, but right now I felt very misunderstood.

"WHY DAD?" I yelled as my father's corpse slowly rose from the ground and stared at me.

As he rose, I could tell something was wrong. My father's skin was the palest of gray I have ever seen. His eyes were no longer eyes, but were replaced with a bright white so bright that I could not see the pupils. His face was covered in blood and blood were oozing from what I thought were his eyes and his posture was not straight.

"Zombies aren't fucking real!" I thought, as I backed up when he started to move forward. I kept backing up until I hit the wall. Groans could be heard as my dad slowly moved forward and extended both hands. I could see sharp teeth in his mouth.

"Don't come any closer dad! I've got a knife!"

He kept coming.

"I'm warning you!"

He kept coming.

"I'll cut you!"

The former corpse that was my dad lunged towards me. Thinking fast, I withdrew the switchblade that was tucked deep in my pocket and slit his throat. He staggered back slowly as the blood gushed out of the slit in his throat. But, he still was walking!

"What in the-"

He was back at it again. Hands extended, he lunged again this time grabbing me. The grip was so strong. I couldn't move at all. He was going to do to me what he did to mom.

"No!" I exclaimed, as I summoned enough strength to kick him off me. Thinking fast, I ran to the garage and took out a crowbar.

"If this is how it's going to be! If your going to try and do what you did to mom to me then I have to kill you! I'm sorry dad! I love you!"

As my dad got up again he paused and looked at me with lifeless eyes. When I stared back in his eyes it looked as if he almost wanted me to kill him, to end his pain. Zombies aren't real, are they?

I don't know. I could feel the tears welling in my eyes as my dad staggered towards me, this time catching up speed. I gripped the crowbar and shrieked as I targeted his head and swung the crowbar beheading him.

"Damn it Dad!" I thought as I fell to my knees. It was at this time that I fell to the floor and began to sob. What in the world was going on? I could not stay here I had to get help. I raced to the kitchen to pick up the phone and call the police. The phone rang for a few seconds and then there was pre recorded audio message that sent a chill down my spine.

"Due to the many calls to 911, this line cannot be reached. Please hang up and try again."

I dropped the phone in astonishment as the message repeated itself. The questions started to race within my conscious. Why were the police not answering? Why was the line even out in the first place? What could have happened to damage the lines?

"I can't stay here..." I thought as I picked up the phone and put it on the receiver. The lines were out and I had to get help. The fear ran through my mind like a wild race horse. There was no positive thing left. Both of my parents were dead and I was now a lone wanderer. I had to fend for myself and get down to the bottom of this and what was happening. Running back into my room, I swiftly grabbed all of my belongings packed it with all of the food and clothing I could get and went to retrieve the crowbar. The atmosphere was quiet and chilling. I could smell the blood and as I walked, I could feel the carpet getting more and more damp from the thickness of it. Now I was a killer. But, for a good reason. Killing rabies-infested parents because I refuse to call them zombies. This isn't a damn horror movie...

As my hand made its descent for the doorknob I heard a grunting sound. Turning around, I now faced a lifeless form of my dear mother. The one that raised me to be the person I am today. Emotions were tense as I clenched the crowbar.

"SO NOW YOU TOO MOM! IS THAT HOW IT IS! YOUR GONNA TURN ON ME TOO!"

My mind just could not make out what this could have caused this, but I knew one thing this lifeless figure was not going to let me leave. Of course I could have left if I really wanted to. I could of just made a break for the door and made a run for the police station myself. But, I would not and could have not let my mom wander a lifeless being with utter motives of infecting other innocent people. My mom would not have wanted to live that way either. Swallowing the bit of emotions I had back and wiping my tears I got into a wide enough stance to swing if she lunged.

What my luck... she lunged. I did not believe in nightmares... until I had to massacre my own family. When she took a bit at my arm, I doubled back and hit her square in the head, hoping to behead her. But, to no avail she doubled back and came rushing again. It was then that I learned to study the way these phantoms moved. When they turned, they reacted only to sound and hearing. The fact that my mother blindly rushed towards me was her way of telling me that she could not see rather than she could hear my movements.

"Why mom?" I questioned, as I jumped back and met her skull head on with my debilitating crowbar. Her body crumpled to the floor, but even with this she still clung on to life. My feet slowly made their way in front of her fallen body so that I was now standing over top of her.

"In order to kill them..." I started to say as I began to lift the crowbar into the air " I have to bash their heads in!"

In that waking moment, I came down violently with the crowbar on my mom's head as she started to rise. Just as I assumed her head leaned to the side and she fell over...dead. I could not endure the pain any longer. I gagged a bit as I limped over to my book bag and made my way out the door.

"Police station..." I muttered, as I slung my knapsack that contained my belongings over my shoulder. "They should know what to do."

Opening the front had to be the biggest mistake I had ever made. My eyes dilated as I watched innocent pedestrians run away from others, afraid of being bitten by other zombies.

"It's an invasion..." I thought, as I watched a little girl run away from her own mom.

"Damn it... WHAT IN THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" I exclaimed. This was my second biggest mistake. Knowing that the figures could hear exceptionally well they all looked at me. It was just as you saw in the horror movies. They all moved like them. They all acted like them. They were them. But, something in me just couldn't call them zombies. Without thinking, I dashed through the middle of the street as they made lunges for me. Despite being very skinny, I was very fit. Sports were never my thing, but I was very quick on my feet and could act accordingly to certain situations. It wasn't until a few minute that I was completely alone. The screams from the innocent ceased, screams that would have left any other person with an unstable psyche prone to insanity. I made it to an alleyway and here is where I sat. The screams, the violence, the blood. Someone even yelled "Zombie!" as the lifeless thing devoured her.

"Crap..." I said as I took out a cigarette and put it in my mouth, "Police station is far and I need a place where I can lay low...

Here is where I sat against the alleyway and began to meditate on what had just happened. I killed my parents and now am running away like a felon. But, wait... I had a good reason didn't I? Yeah I did. A good reason. I found a reasonable name to call the "zombies" that are devouring others. I acknowledge that they are the living dead, but zombies is to much of a cliche. I have seen too much. Too much crap. I will call the zombies "they". "They" eat people and I will become like "them" if I get bit. It's survival of the fittest and I, Asami Hironori, plan to escape this survival horror. God, I just hope my friends are alright.


End file.
